


Wedding Date

by YoungatHeart21



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Inspired By Tumblr, Trimberly Week Day one, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungatHeart21/pseuds/YoungatHeart21
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post about Trini using twitter asking for a date to a family wedding and meeting the love of her life in the process.





	Wedding Date

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome criticism and this was beta'd by a friend This will probably be my only entry as I lost my mojo after this but I am pleased with it.

“SHIT FUCK PISS!” Trini Gomez screams into her tiny apartment. Kicking a wall and stubbing her toe. Groaning in momentary pain she shakes her head and realizes she needs to devise a plan and fast. 

Getting on twitter Trini asks for a date to her cousin’s wedding and that she needs to prove to them she is gay. So if there are any chicks in the area that are free please hit me up. Granted she wasn’t too serious and just wanted to vent it out. Well she is gay and her family does want to set her up with a nice boy who is friends with her cousin that is getting married. Sighing she looks at the time and sees it is late and she should be going to bed. 

Buzz, Buzz, Buzz. Trini jumps awake turns her head and sees it’s 9 am and she already has a text.

“Dammit, Zack why you gotta wake me up so early on my day off,” Trini mutters to herself, not even having looked at the messages yet. “Let’s see what the pain in my ass wants this time,” she says as she reaches for the phone, then brushes her hair out of her face. 

555-555-5555: Hey I know the is weird but Zack gave me your number and I am available next weekend. I like weddings and I am a girl so maybe I could be your date? I mean we could meet up for lunch today to get to know each other a little.

Zack: Hey heads up my friend Kim will be texting you soon she’s really cute and she’s bi. She saw your twitter post on my feed and was interested.

Kim: Oh yeah my name is Kimberly Hart. Zack gave me your number after some begging.

Trini’s heart stopped. Her half serious tweet out of annoyance and venting actually landed her a date and with a girl? She couldn’t believe it. No, she knows Zack would never pull a prank like this on her but what if she isn’t attracted to her. Pondering for a moment a date couldn’t hurt and besides if it’ll get her mom, June, off her back then it’s worth it.

Trini: Yeah, a lunch date sounds great! We can head to the Krispy Kreme on 5th and Broad or the Neighboring Diner. 

She rolls out of bed and heads to the shower to get ready for the day. When the water spills out of the shower head it is cold… 

“Dammit! Is the stupid thing broken again?” Trini mutters. “Oh, thank god,” she exclaims in relief as the water warms. She steps in and lets the water sprays over her head and shoulders. Looking at her hair she knows her mom will freak over her style. She got a bob, while she knows she looks good in it. June would hate the cut and go on and on about ruining her hair, giving the wrong impression and how no man would want her. Good thing she doesn’t want a man, she smirks to herself. Yet, her mom is still in denial about this whole thing. She’s been out for 6 years, from the moment she moved out, to the sleepy town of Angel Grove, and her mom still cannot accept it. Her dad took about a year and her brothers didn’t care in the least. They call her often and keep her updated cause heaven knows her mom won’t. 

Stepping out of the shower she goes over and looks in the mirror, and then grabs her toothbrush and cleans her teeth. She walks over to her bed and sees Kim had answered saying that the Krispy Kreme is fine. Answering she says see you at 11:30 then? 

Knowing what would be appropriate to wear she gets ready for her date grabbing her least ratty jeans and her favorite shirt and puts on some light makeup. Looking in the mirror Trini smiles at her appearance . She knows that she’s attractive but she is still scared of messing this up. Some days she is resigned to being alone and others she feels hope for herself.

Buzz

Zack: You wanna see a picture of Kim she told me not to show you but I figured since she saw yours already. I figure it’s fair.

Trini: Please!

Zack: Picture sent 

Trini: OMG OMG! She’s so out of my league what have I done? What did I agree to? Help.

Zack: Lol, Crazy Girl. She has been staring at your picture on and off for the whole night at least she was when I was still there so I am guessing that means you’re good. But seriously she likes you a lot I think you’re ok.

Trini lets out a nervous breath. Yeah she is whipped already. The staccato of her heart is making that clear. She groans ‘I am gonna die from being too gay in front of a pretty girl.’ Well at least it would get her out of the wedding… No, June would resurrect her ass and drag her there to spare the embarrassment.

Looking at the time Trini sees she has to go. Grabbing her keys, and her phone, she darts out the door. Easy,Trini don’t need to make yourself look desperate. You are desperate a small voice reminds her. Shaking her head she jogs down the stairs and out the apartment building’s decrepit door. She is excited this was her first date in a long time… too long she missed having someone. She wasn't unhappy but when your best friend is infuriating it's nice to have someone to escape to. 

Before Trini knows it she arrives at the small diner. She could feel her heart slam in her chest in another rapid staccato. She took out her phone and texted Kim. 

Trini: Are you here yet or should I get us a table?

Kim: I am here and you look amazing [heart-eyes emoji] 

Trini looks up to see a girl in a corner booth waving at her and oh man that photo did not do her justice at all. She hoped she wasn't too much of a mess. But Kim looked just as nervous as she did maybe it'll be ok after all. 

“Hi it's nice to meet you,” Trini says walking up to Kim. “ So have you lived here long?” 

“My whole life, well since I was two actually but I don't really remember that so yeah.” Kim replied coolly. “ Zack says you moved here about 6 years ago on your own at 18 but I wanna know why?”

“I had to get away from my family and I saw this town was a place I could afford to live. I am not sure why but it called to me,” Trini answered after some careful thought at how to articulate her answer. 

“I am glad it did. I just feel bad your first friend here was Zack,” Kim said lightly causing Trini to laugh and nod her head. 

“True, but he is the best friend I have ever had,” Trini agreed after catching her breath. “ I was always the new girl my family moved so much because of me and my less than heterosexual tendencies. Which was really unfair to my baby brothers, the twins, having to leave behind their friends every few years for reasons they didn't know or understand just seemed to be exceptionally cruel. So yeah, while he is a pain In my ass he is the first family I have had other than my brothers.”

“That's awful they put you through that,” Kim bristled. “Not just you but your brothers as well… that's some powerful homophobia. I was really lucky to have such a loving and supportive family. I'm sorry, I know it can't be undone but I am still sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, she made her bed and now she must lie in it. Cliché I know but I feel the phrase is apt? Enough about me tell me more about you, I know your name is Kim, you have an accepting family and that you care deeply which are all good things. But I don’t know much else.” Trini put on her smoothest smile and Kim’s heart did flips, twists, and somersaults.

“Well, lets see up until I was a senior in highschool I was a cheerleader even captain at one point. Then I did something terrible out of spite, and hurt. My highschool boyfriend, Ty, and best friend, Amanda. They were secretly cheating on me together, but I found out.” Kim winces as she continues. “So I sent a selfie that she had taken and privately shared with me, one she was um, naked in, and I sent it to Ty with the caption ‘is this the girl you really wanna take home to mom.’ and it went viral. I regretted it the moment I sent it, but once something like that is out there, you can’t take it back no matter how hard you try. So, I lied through my teeth and never did anything about it until my friend Jason convinced me to apologize and that my bad judgement call doesn’t make me a bad person. I am aware that it makes me a sex offender.” Kim looks a Trini nervously awaiting her response good or bad she’s heard it all. So, she nervously licks her lips.

“He’s right you know. Yes you can’t rewind time and stop yourself, but, you know you fucked up and tried to make it right. It doesn’t change how I feel about what’s going on here between us in this moment,” Trini smiles at the relief washing over Kim’s face. 

“Can I get you anything to drink,” the waiter asks?

“Ice water with lemon please,” Kim answers grabbing Trini’s hand brushing her thumb over the knuckles.

“I’ll have the same,” Trini breathes out. As the waiter walks away Kim boldly kisses her hand. Trini can feel the heat spread across her face. Not used to feeling this way and getting flustered over a girl.. Typically she is the strong and confident one. Could Kim be the one? By the look in her eyes Kim is feeling the same. “I kinda wanna kiss you.”

“You can do that later,” Kim’s eyes sparkle in mischief. “If you think you can handle it.”

“I know I can. I can make your head spin.”

“I hope you know I am not that kind of girl to sleep with someone on their first date.”

“No, I didn’t mean like that I am a very attracted to you, yes. But I want to have something more than just a fling. My last few girlfriends treated me as such and I can’t do that anymore.”

“I know, Trini, you didn’t mean it like that. I was just teasing and Zack mentioned something along those lines.” said kim.

“Of course he did,” Trini sighs in defeat.

“Yeah, Zack does run his mouth sometimes.” quips kim with a smirk.

“Sometimes? The boy does not know when to shut up. I swear he says so much stupid shit. At least he knows it and apologizes when he gets out of line… after feigning innocence.” Trini replies, as she chukles at her best friend’s past antics. “Did he tell you about the time he helped our other friend, Billy, place 100 embalmed frogs in the principal’s office?” Trini asks, while laughing at the memory of the tale.

“I was there, I helped get them from the science wing as well. We didn’t get in trouble at all either since they never left school property and Billy being such a neat freak placed paper towels beneath them. So, the cleanup was easy the only problem was the smell in his office lasted a good long while,” Kim says as she makes a gagging sound at the memory of the pungent, strong odor of formaldehyde.. 

“Oh, man that’s wild, I wish I had met you sooner,” Trini remarks as she smiles at her. “What do you do for a living if I may ask?” 

“Your waters ladies. What would you like for lunch?” The waiter interrupting Kim’s answer.

“I would like a bacon cheeseburger with your sweet potato fries please,” Trini answers. Not even having looked at the menu.

“And I want your belgian waffles with fruit and powdered sugar please, and no syrup,” Kim adds politely.

“Gladly.” The waiter walks away with their orders.

“So to answer you question I am going to college to become a pediatrician and work full time at the local children’s hospital as a desk receptionist. So that is why you haven’t met me yet I keep a full schedule. I wish I met you sooner too,” Kim smiles. 

“I get it, honestly, and I am not that social to begin with I don’t like going out to parties, it’s just too many people who are drunk and loud,” comments Tini

“Yeah, the only time I really get to relax is at parties so it makes sense that we had yet to cross paths,” Kim replies. “But, that doesn’t matter we met each other now and we can move forward.” Adding a shy smile at the end.

“I guess you’re right, it’s nonsense in focusing on how we never crossed paths before. Things like this happen for a reason,” Trini agrees.

As the date moved on they spoke more of family and childhood memories. Soon, it was over and neither wanted to leave and have it end. So, Kim offered to drive Trini home in her car to spend a few more minutes with her. Trini readily agreed to it, not having to walk was an added bonus to not having to leave Kim. Before she left Kim’s car she leaned in and kissed her, nothing deep or sensual, but the power behind it left there lips trembling and bodies quivering.

 

“See you Sunday at 3 pm, Beautiful,” Trini smiles as she steps out.

“I am looking forward to it, Crazy Girl,” Kim smiles back.

“I can’t believe he told you that,” as the door shuts and Kim laughs as she drives away.

 

Soon, Sunday arrives, and Trini is a nervous wreck. Butterflies in her stomach was an understatement. I was more like a swarm of angry stinging insects. Putting on her 1950s inspired, yellow, floral cocktail dress, the single pearl necklace given to her by her late grandfather, simple gold studs, and her make-up, she is ready to go. She walks out with her clutch and waits for Kim.

On the other side of town Kim’s nerves aren’t much better. She wants to impress Trini’s family and make her jaw drop at how good she looks. She knows she’s attractive, but she still wants to look good for Trini. This new relationship is unlike any she experienced before. She knows this is a big thing and it thrills her. She didn’t want to call it love at first sight, definitely lust but not love. She can see herself falling hard for Trini though. Slipping on her floor length, pink lace, off the shoulder, cocktail dress. Putting on a few gold pieces of jewelry and grabbing her bag before one last once over she leaves.

‘I look good!’ she thinks to herself as she heads out the door.

At the wedding meeting the family goes about as well as expected. It’s mostly June giving Trini the third degree until Kim finally says “ Your daughter is happy, cared for, and has a beautiful support system in Angel Grove. Shouldn’t that make you happy?”

“I know my daughter would be happier with a man,” June snarls back.

“No, mom I’d be miserable. I am falling for Kim and if you have a problem with that, I don’t care,” Trini turns to Kim. “Come on I wanna dance with you.” 

“Babe, the first dances haven’t happened yet nor have we eaten yet,” pressing a soothing kiss to Trini’s cheek. “It’ll be okay. I’m here.”

“Okay, let’s find our seats,” grasping Kim’s hand and interlocking fingers. This is the bravest she’s ever been in front of her mom and it emboldens her.

After their chicken dinner Kim and Trini amble their way to the dance floor. They were having a lot of fun dancing to music heard at just about every party or wedding. All too soon a slow dance comes on, and a random man rudely pushes Kim away and takes her spot with Trini. Kim is fuming mad and about to take her spot back, when Trini fires back at the man with venom of her own.

“And just who the hell do you think you are?” Trini practically snarls, as she pulls away from him. “Give me back my girl.”

“I am the man of your dreams, the name is Carlos,” he says arrogantly as he gives his most dashing smile.

“Do you identify as a woman?” Trini asks as she rolls her eyes in annoyance, knowing her mom did this.

“No, of course not,” He answers in disgust.

“Well, then you have nothing I want, and she has everything I want, so if you don’t mind get the hell out of here!” With a harsh shove she pushes him away. Then she grabs Kim and kisses he long and deep. The longest kiss they have had yet, and they both feel woozy from it.

“Let’s go home princess, I think our work here is done.” Trini smiles at Carlos and June’s shocked faces while everyone else has moved on.

“Who would have thought a not so serious tweet would have brought us together,” Kim smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Kim's Dress
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e2/f8/97/e2f897c556ea1be23ad64429114e7f42.jpg
> 
> Trini's Dress
> 
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71zuVHzAaTL._UY879_.jpg


End file.
